The unavoidable's of a friendship
by Missthirdward
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Still at each others throats, Will attends Alicia's debate in support of her campaign. 5x15 did NOT happen whatsoever in this story, Will and Alicia still have differences, but ultimately, the strong friendship that collides between them is unavoidable, features some surprises including a certain child that will never be introduced into the show. Season 6 spoilers.


He walks into the stadium, camera men, and assistances rushing around, his eyes immediately glaze around the room, looking for any sign of her family, or campaign supervisors, but instead, he comes to the recognition that he's on the wrong side of the podium. Shaking his head in stupidity, he begins to move back out until he's quietly stopped at a halt. "Mr Gardner."

He turns back to see Frank Parady walking towards him, a cup of hot, stirring coffee in his hands and a heap of papers.

"Mr Parady, Nice to see you again." He states, somewhat trying to display honesty, meanwhile, just the simple of motion of being in the presence of him is sickening to the stomach.

"Is it just me, or aren't you on the wrong side?" Frank notices, a grin to his features.

"Yes, I just recognised that until now. Sorry, have a nice day Mr Parady." He begins to walk away, pulls out his phone to feign any more attention from the man, until he's interrupted, once more.

"Did _she _send you over here?" Will furrows his brow in puzzlement as well as irritation, he turns to display his annoyance.

"Excuse me?"

"Alicia. You two are friends right? Did she send you over here to rattle me up?" There's a tone of arrogance in the older man's demeanour, Will shakes his head in frustration. This is why he hates politics.

He tries his best to resist from rolling his eyes. "Goodbye Mr Parady."

"Tell your mistress that I look forward to a good debate, I've heard she's a bit loose on the tongue," Will can here the sly grin on his features from a mile away, he stops on his footsteps and his jaw goes rigid, he tries to reframe his knuckles hitting the surface of the man's face.

"Don't _ever _call her that." He shakes his head, before turning back on his heel and exiting the room, leaving no chance for anyone else to intervene, he makes his way around the podium and distinctively spots Diane sitting in one of the chairs, front stage, scrolling through her phone and trying very hard to feign interest in what's surrounding her.

"You look….. bored." Will grins, revealing his presence. She glances up at him and rolls her eyes.

"What do you expect? I've been sitting here for hours."

Will rolls his eyes as he relaxes against one of the chairs and props his feet up. "I'm sure it hasn't been _hours _Diane, that's a bit over the top don't you think?"

She slaps him against the arm and grins as they sit back and observe the atmosphere, Eli screaming down an intern, Elfman talking to the camera men, and Marissa Gold flirting with one of the young IT guys. "You'll never guess who was just here fifteen minutes ago wishing Alicia her best." Diane murmurs over her shoulder.

With a questioning brow as response, Diane answered. "Gloria Steinem."

"The politic activist?"

She nods her head, in between smirks and sighs as she leans back. "Sometimes I wonder how the hell Alicia knows all these people, I would hate to have so many connections between politicians, you wouldn't be able to live a normal life."

He knows Alicia's life is far from normal, he knows that only last week she had verbally attacked a reporter on the street for placing a hand on her daughters shoulder, and that only an hour later the video footage of Alicia pushing a reporter away from Grace became the number one headline. He could vividly remember the caption. '_Mama Bear goes crazy'._

He's always loved how protective she is over her children, and the one year old that seems to be in her arms twenty four seven. He had always known that she would be a great mother, he just never had the privilege of watching it, and even though it's a huge burden on her life that her children's faces are subjected to the press, it gives him the chance to actually see what they're like from a far, gives the public a chance to see what _she's_ like.

"Will?" He's brought back from a voice above the stadium, Veronica seems as surprised as he is, and as she begins to approach him he stands and stretches a hand out, she pulls him in for a hug instead, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

He chuckled, shaking his head, he spoke, "Na, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and Alicia would have killed me if I hadn't of shown up anyway. This is my colleague, Diane."

The older woman shook her hand, a sign of recognition surfacing through Veronica's features. "Oh right, you're the lady Peter signed for Supreme Court justice and then left hanging at the altar, you know, I always said he was a prick. My daughter doesn't listen to me though, nor did she ever, it's as if her entire mind zones out when I speak!" she threw her hands up in the air, dramatically, going completely off topis.

Will was sure Diane's throat was about to leap out of her chest into full, complete laughter from Veronica's previous words, but of course she held it in, though, he couldn't deny the everlasting smirk that was brought to his features. He had always admired Alicia's mother's pure honesty, and lack of understanding towards her own words.

As Will sat back down, Veronica sat next to him and crossed her legs, induced into the current conversation as if it were a taste of honey. "Did you know that I am a great grandmother now?" She stated in mock horror.

He smiled, "Yes, I heard, congratulations."

"Well, thank you, but it's hardly a compliment on my part, I mean, its one thing to be old but to have it rubbed in your face…"

"Mom…" They turned to see Alicia above the podium, relief flouding through her features as she walked towards them. His eyes immediately gazed over her attire, she was always beautiful, he knew that, he wasn't inclined to be told twice, but he had always seemed to be amazed at how stunning she was each time he was able to watch her from a far. It was one of the advantages he had grasped during this campaign, watching her in interviews gave him a chance to observe her porcelain doll face for hours without being caught.

Her choice of attire was stunning and undeniably smart. Stilettos that made her seem taller than usual, long, dark work pants, that portrayed the feminism between the two candidates, given that woman are expected to wear skirts, she had obviously chosen the alternative and drawn the line, but it was her simple silk, navy blue blouse, displaying her need to capitalize on the fact that she _is _a woman, a sexy one in fact, and is willing to embrace that.

She smiled at him as they made eye contact, bright and upbeat, outstanding to be exact. "I was wondering when you'd arrive." She whispered, the grin laced on her features.

He relished in the fact that she had been thinking about him, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that either. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Her eyes gazed into his, soft and gentle, as If she wanted to grab his hand and ride off into the sunset but of course, that never was going to happen. Not with all the objectives weighing her down, not with the fact that her husband is standing several feet away, talking to Eli whilst her campaign manager's eyes seem to be following his every movement, and there's a type of awkwardness in the atmosphere, as if every loved one of Alicia's knows that her ex-lover is here, and that they aren't even supposed to be friends in the first place. But he couldn't deny the fact that when she told him she was running for states attorney, regardless of their situation, he had wanted to pick her up and spin her around, he's glad he didn't, or else he would have made a complete fool of himself.

Alicia turned her attention back to her mother as she handed her car keys. "I need you to pick up Grace from school"

"Sure darling." As Veronica began to follow her previous conversation, Alicia interrupted.

"_Now. _Would be great mom."

She rolled her eyes, and faced Will. "She likes to boss me around. It makes her feel entitled."

"Yea, I'm standing right here!"

As he watched Veronica leave, he turned to see Alicia ushering them forward, as soon as they reached backstage, Diane headed straight for the coffee machine, "You want something to drink?" Alicia asked him, leading him through the small crowd, he nodded as a response, his eyes never leaving her form as she avoided the intense gazes of her supervisors. "I know where the best coffee is." She whispered, grinning.

Reaching the side booth, she handed him a plastic cup and began to reheat the machine. He now understood her need to move to the far room, she wanted to get away, she wanted to avoid reality for a few minutes and just be with, a real, normal person for once. It wasn't hard for him to recognise, he knew her like the back of his hand, and he knew when she was stressed, or warn down, exhausted from life, he knew this because he used to be the person she'd come to at the end of the day, share a bottle of beer and talk about her client, her case, Georgetown, the press, the media, the stress of it all, the pressure to hold some type of fake façade when she was around the public. When it was just her and him, she was an open book.

He missed those days more than he missed basketball season, and for Will, that was a big deal.

"How have you been?" she asked, softly, a gentleness in her voice. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He smiled at her, through his gentle eyes, "Good, We've been busy with the New York offices, so I've been telecommuting between cities. You?"

She laughed, almost hysterically before shaking her head. "Please, can we not talk about my life, I don't even want to think about that at the moment, let's talk about yours. How's New York treating you?" He chuckled at her need to avoid reality. His mind instinctively fell into the depth of her words, it didn't meant to, but the way New York slipped out of her mouth was like that title was made for her lips, as if the memories from those nights years ago, were made to stay in his mind forever, they probably were, bearing in mind that everywhere he miens, he's reminded of the night on that balcony, the morning after, it's everywhere, she's everywhere, not just on the television screen but in his mind, and he feels as though he's Subjected to it in some type of cruel, or ironic way, reminding him that he can _never _have her, regardless if she does feel the same.

He shrugged, "It's cold, the people are still rude, and the streets are still noisy."

"Well, you're a bundle of joy." She laughed, watched him as she leant against the edge of the table, the mug firmly gripped in her hand, and her lashes fluttering up at him.

Their eyes gazing into each other's for a brief moment, before he sighed, and placed his cup back down. "You look tired Alicia." He whispered, honestly. Concern etched through his features.

She raised a brow and then chuckled, "Well, thanks Will, that's nice of you to say."

He smiles, "You need sleep."

"No kidding Einstein." She chuckles, "I'm fine Will, really, I just haven't slept in more than twenty four hours. Coffee will just have to last for the moment."

He proceeds one look at her and shakes his head in defeat, he knows she won't hit the bed until she's felt like she's worked hard enough, or enough to know that there's time to carry on the next day. He's about to object until a voice from a far interrupts them and he turns to see her campaign manager waiting in the wings for her. "We're on in twenty minutes, we need to go over the debate." Elfman says and she sighs.

"If I fall off the stage, you'll catch me right?" she grins, as she passes him, flashes him a smile and watches as he nods. _Oh, I'll catch you. _He thinks to himself.

When the cameras are launching, minutes away from air, Alicia and Parady both placed on the podium waiting for the beginning of the end, she makes eye contact with him, her chest heaving in anxiety, and he winks over at her. A simple wink and smile that manages to calm her within her entire body. She nods her head briefly as a response and inhales deeply.

In the greenroom, there's a line-up of chairs in front of the large television screen, Alicia's family and friends sitting together, their eyes never leaving the TV screen. He sits in between Diane and Cary, who noticeably, both giving the impression that they'd rather be anywhere else – in bed, at home would be a great appetizer – but, ultimately, there is sense of pride and support behind their eyes clearly visible. The commentator is introducing Alicia and Parady, when something from his peripheral vision catches his attention. Grace rushes into the room, and sits right in front of the tv screen, her eyes full with excitement and pride. She hugs her legs against her chest, observes her mother with a glint in her eye. When the little boy approaches her, and pats her shoulder trying to gain her attention, her eyes dart to him. "Gracey" the one year old can barely speak, but his arms are outstretched and she happily takes him in, propping him on her lap, she points to the screen. "Who's that?" she asks him, causing a look of confusion to surface through his features, trying to paint out the woman debating against Frank Parady, she presses a kiss against her nephew's hair. "That's grandma."

"He's hammering her!" Eli yells, over exaggerating as usual.

"She's doing fine." Cary replies,

Eli shook his head, exasperation clear in his features. "No, she's letting him take her down, we need to debrief her in the next break."

"No." Peter's voice interrupts, all eyes traveling to him as he folds his arms against his chest, eyeing the screen nervously. "She's fine. She'll bounce back, we went through this."

Elfman nods his head in agreement, "Peter's right, as long as she steers clear of the atheism thing, and sticks to diversity in the office, she'll be fine."

"We're three points below in the polls, she needs to be debriefed."

"She needs sleep." Will says, eyes immediately darting to him as his gaze sticks to the screen. "She's exhausted," he shrugs, "It's obvious." Apparent in the slight tint to her skin, the paleness of it, most likely hasn't consumed any sort of healthy food in the last twenty four hours other than caffeine and a few nut bars. The fact that there are heavy dark circles under her eyes concludes his entire point.

"Politicians don't sleep." Eli replied, sternly, dismissing the conversation all together.

He had never once considered Alicia a politician, not even after the announcement of her run, or even when Peter was elected Governor or states attorney the second time. He can distinctively recall her words she had shared on his office couch a few years ago, after Obama was elected and they had sat and watched his speech during one lazy night in the office.

_"__Sometimes, I think politicians are similar to reality stars, or the Kardashian for example, their fame can change overnight, one moment you're walking the dog along the street, and then the next, you have to hire a team of security guards to walk with you. It's absurd"_

_"__I didn't know you watched the Kardashian Alicia?" he grinned from his desk, she rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head. "I don't, I just think it's insane that, soon, I won't be able to go grocery shopping without being recognised as the soon to be Governors wife, or the wife of the man who didn't win Governorship, all because I don't believe in god!" she threw her hands up in the air and sighed against the couch, he found it impressionable that she was talking about her husband's campaign struggles, he also found it amusing that she had managed to rear off towards atheism without knowing. _

_"__God isn't for everyone Alicia, you shouldn't have to pretend to be someone you're not."_

_"__Tell that to Eli Gold."_

_"__Has Peter considered running for president one day?" he asked, out of pure nostalgiance, and by the look on her face, it was evident that she wasn't even sure herself._

_"__I don't know. If the opportunity emerges, than maybe, but for now, I think I'll stick to this job." She chuckled, he seemed hesitant at first, but continued._

_"__Would you want him to though? Create a presidential campaign?"_

_As she stared at him, brows confused, contemplating her answer, she stared off into space, forming an accurate response before shaking her head and shrugging. "I don't know," she sighed. "I sometimes think that he'd be able to pull it all off, and do a great job but then I'm reminded of the video footage in the assassination of John F Kennedy, the blood on his wife's lap, and then the whole idea of it just becomes a blur. So no, I don't want that life for me or my children, not right now anyway." _

At the time, he had found it ironic that he had brought Peter into the conversation, the same man who was a participant in getting Will suspended for six months, only a year before and that. He hadn't necessarily thought deeply about it until later that night when he climbed into bed, and let his thoughts wonder off to her. In contrast three years later, he finds himself sitting in a green room, amongst _her_ family whilst watching her debate for states attorney. The irony in the situation was almost hilarious.

When the twenty minute break is announced, and the cameras pause, she walked in with Elfman in footsteps, her expression flustered and her forehead slightly sweaty. She ran a hand along her face, and took a large gulp of water from the bottle Zach had just handed her. "Oh god, oh god." She mumbled, shook her head in disgrace.

He meets her in the corner again, where she seems to be digging for her caffeine fix, and he hands her a fresh mug of hot, strong and sweet jasmine tea and savours the smile she grants when she makes eye contact with him. "Here, drink this, it'll relax you a little."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid it'll just put me to sleep."

She began to grasp for the coffee machine, until he placed a hand on her wrist and lightly shook his head. "If you drink anymore caffeine you're going to get sick. We don't want you vomiting on national television do we?"

She sighed, "No, I guess not."

"So how am I doing? And tell me the truth, not what everyone else seems to be saying."

"You're letting him get to you, you're letting him interject in between courses. Attack him with a clever comeback and then move back to the topic, show everyone his intentions on pointing out your previous mistakes instead of focusing on the task at hand. He's trying to throw you off without making it noticeable."

She seemed momentarily perplexed as she eyed him, she leant against the table, her gaze rearing towards the wall, and her mind taking over. She turned her head to face him again and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, you think I should fight back instead of letting him seem like the bully?"

"Allowing him to bring you down, while you play victim isn't going to get you in that office Alicia," he says it in a soft way, a type of clarity and support behind his voice, yielding encouragement and showing that he can say something that is intended to be harsh but ultimately, to his lips and her ears, it isn't. It's honest, and pure, and that's what she needs right now.

She's always appreciated the fact that, no matter what, he will always, unconditionally treat her like a _normal _person, regardless of her luminary or background.

She nods her head in agreement, and appreciation before smiling faintly. "You're right. I should have hired you as my campaign manager instead." She grins, bringing a laugh out of him.

_Yeah right, I can't even manage my own life, how would I be able to manage yours. _He thinks to himself, shaking his head out of its own misery, he faces her once again as she begins to speak, this time, he notices there's a softness in her voice, almost whispering as if she just want him, alone in this little bubble that they've created. It naively reminds him of the nights, four, free years ago, where they used to whisper long, caressed words under the sheets. But, above all else, those spoken vocabularies weren't only moans but were conversations too, conversations regarding life, Georgetown, or as usual, work related stuff.

Her words snapped him back to reality. "I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Will, so, basically, I owe you everything."

He knows what she's referring to, he doesn't need to be a genius to figure it out, but they've been through this before. The speech she had shared, only a year ago in New York, concerning her need for a job and that she was lucky enough to have a _friend_ who could help her five years ago, ruminates back to this moment. She had come, travelled, so, so, so, far, to get to the height of her career, and now, the world is at her feet.

He lightly shook his head, "No, I was just someone who gave you a job. This." He gestured around the room, "This is all your hard work, I'd love to take the credit for it, but to take credit for it would mean that I let Eli Gold wear that hideous looking coat, and I wouldn't be able to do that." He grins, grins even widen when she erupts into laughter. The type of laughter that he hasn't witnessed for more than a year and he can't deny the feel of a few heated gazes on them from a far, all including Peter and Eli, who internally don't look as satisfied with the situation.

She's interrupted by a small hand tugging on her trousers from below, glancing down, he takes in the sight of the same boy from before, arms outstretched to the woman above him. Alicia's eyes brighten, immediately, a type of glint in her eye that he's never really seen before. He wonders if the child is the main reason she seems so, undeniably happy these days, the type of happiness you only see in a young mom, in these circumstances, the statuses seem to be rotated.

Alicia bends down to settle the one year old on her lap, he looks exactly like Zach it's unreal, hair wavy and brunette, but his eyes are dark. He wonders if it's an inheritance from the child's mother, who Will, has never had the privilege of meeting.

"And this, is my little monster of a grandchild." Alicia says, ruffling his hair. The little boy leans his head into the curve of her shoulder, his head resting against it as his eyes flutter tiredly. She pokes fun at his chubby nose. "Just one more hour little man, and then we'll go home."

"He looks a lot like you," Will says, discretely, his eyes turning into a type of gentleness that she's never really seen, she had always wondered how much of kids had played a part in his life.

"I'm glad you think so, a lot of people say he has his mother's eyes and nose, which is partially true, but I still like to think that he doesn't need to be subjected to _her_." He can hear the wrath in her voice from a mile away, if he hadn't of known her like the back of his hand, he wouldn't have been able to notice it, but he had, and it breaks his heart.

"Is she around?"

Alicia shakes her head, a gloominess forming in her eyes as she glances down at the one year old, runs a hand through his hair. "No." She says remorse in her tone of voice. "Nisa left, not long after he was born, took off to college in Boston or somewhere like that, we haven't heard from her since."

Will shakes his head in sorrow, or disappointment as his eyes dart over the child once again. How could anyone neglect such an adorable, clearly loving baby? His eyes immediately land on Alicia and he smiles, squeezes her shoulder for support. "Well, he's lucky he has you then huh?"

She smiles faintly, and shrugs her shoulders. "Yea, I don't know. I try to be there for him as much as possible, but Zach is _always, _constantly with him. He transferred colleges here in Chicago, so when he's not studying or working, he's with him. I can't deny that this little monster is unbelievably spoilt though, seriously, you'd think he's some type of goddess in the way everyone treats him." She rolls her eyes, half-heartedly as she tickles him.

Will smiles faintly, though he can't ignore the curiosity that features through him. "So, she just left? The girl?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Though she was a monkey thrown in the wrench. She didn't want to have a child, but it was too late to do anything about it, so instead she gave him to us, without any sort of goodbye." She sighed, shaking her head, she shrugged, and pressed a kiss against the one year olds forehead. "But I don't have one single regret regarding this little monster, above all else, he's brought us together in more ways than one."

He smiled faintly at her words, raising the cup to his mouth, he watched as she was nearing to continue their conversation, until life interrupted, and reality struck once again with Elfman ushering her forward, he gave her one last squeeze of a hand in encouragement, offered his best and in return, received one of her dazzling, loving smiles that he was often subjected to.

When she verbally attacks Parady, in the most discreet way possible, and wins back to her pivoting point, everyone in the room fist pumps at one point, he knew that she could do it, he knew she was playing them right from the beginning, that she was secretly planning on acting as though she were the prey, before launching out of nowhere and amazing the entire city with her intelligence and great comebacks. It was as though they could read through each other's minds, and seldom wasn't exactly a technique that he was accustomed to but it's always only been an occasional moment where she displays her limits and vulnerability's in public, for only five minutes if lucky before pulling them back in under that tight pokey face, that's exactly what she did tonight and he can't deny the fact that he admires her for it.

When it's all done and over, and mostly everyone has left, she gives him a look full of pure remorse, longing and guilt. She wants him, just as much as he wants her, but as much as he'd like to coax her hand and drive off, just them two, for a night away, he knows it's not right, not now anyway.

He shakes his head, lightly, and offers a sympathetic smile, making sure no one is looking, he leans into her ear, acts as though he's about to hug her, and whispers. "You did a great job, you definitely have my vote, and I can't even begin to address how proud I am of you."

/

Her feet ached in her stilettos as she walked through his apartment lobby, now _their _apartment lobby. She had moved in with him not long after the divorce was finalized a few months ago, and was still getting used to driving only a few blocks from the office to home instead of miles like before.

As soon as she reached the elevator, she slipped out of her heels, held them within her fingers and sighed. She had promised him she would be home in time for dinner, but being the head of eight hundred employees was most likely one of the disadvantages of leading one of the country's strongest legal systems. She shook her head in defeat, she was officially the worst fiancé ever, but she was willing to make it up to him, as soon as she was able to drop the hefty lot of bags of paperwork she was currently holding.

She slipped into the apartment as quiet as possible, shifted his gym shoes out of the way before dropping her bags on the counter and making her way through the silent, dimly-lit apartment. As she passed the guest bedroom, she smiled at the sight of her grandchild fast asleep in the large king sized bed. She loved having him home with her, she hardly got to see him as much as she liked, not with the job that she currently holds, and Zach's need to keep him to himself played a part, but she and Will savoured the nights they got to have the three year old boy to themselves, without the trouble of reality interfering.

She continued down to the end of the hall, the lamp was still on, switched down to dim, while Will had his face, dug deep into her pillow, his nostrils searching for her familiar smell. She smiled faintly at the sight, removing her blazer, she was left in her same black, tight dress, not bothering to dress down into a comfier attire, she made her way towards the bed, set Will's book on the nightstand and crawled her way to him.

She began with running her fingers up and down his back, drawing long patters and admiring his biceps before reaching down and pressing her lips against his, soft, and fleeting before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting the side of her head on his back.

Will began to stir, opening his lashes, he was met with the sight of her hair shadowing his face, and the feeling of her warm embrace wrapped around him from behind. "Leesh?" he slurred, smiling at the recent nickname, she turned to face him and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry for being late," she apologized with another kiss, this time he responded and let his tongue run along the lines of her lips.

He murmured a muffled word before turning on his back, and gazing up at her through his sleepy eyes, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay. We stayed up a bit late anyway, watched movies and ate heaps of popcorn and chocolate. It was fun"

"Did Zach say what time he'd pick him up tomorrow?"

"Ten a clock. They're going to the game early in the morning. Grace called too, just checking in, and there's a few voicemails on the landline from a few reporters regarding details on the wedding."

She groaned and rolled her eyes before shifting closer and resting her head on his chest, right above his heart, and began to draw patters on his torso. "Sometimes I think the press seem more interested in us then my actual job."

He chuckled, pressing his lips against her hair, he ran his hand along the side of her body. "how can they not? You're labelled Chicago's 6th available bachelorette."

She laughed and glanced up at him through her lashes, "Do you think it's ironic that we're getting married, and we've both been featured in time's magazine as an available bachelor or bachelorette?"

He smiled down at her, "I think it's offending that you're titled number six, and I'm number sixteen."

She swatted his chest, abrupt and rather hard, causing him to laugh along with her for a good five minutes. As they came down from their high, she propped herself back up against his chest, and ran her finger along his face, outlining the faint shadow of a few wrinkles, her index finger circled his entire face, eyeing each movement intensely. She hadn't noticed the tenderness in his eyes until he grasped her hand, and kissed her knuckles. She connected her lips with his once again, and began to move fully on top of him, she clashed her forehead against his, it was undeniable where they were going to end up next, but for the moment she wanted to savour it. Their eyes balled into each other's their noses clashing, foreheads touching and his hands firmly rested on her lower back, she pressed her lips against his once again.

"Have you wrote your vows yet?" she asked out of the blue. He sighed and shook his head,

"Leesh, we agreed not to talk about them until the day."

"Yes, I know, but I have no idea what to say, and I've never wrote my own vows before, I'm scared I'm going screw up and humiliate myself."

"Trust me, you won't screw up, if you can speak in front of a million people, then surely you can address a hundred with a small speech."

"Yea, but this is different." She traced his shoulder and chest line, "I'm not speaking in front of all those people, I'm speaking in front of you."

The softness, and almost whine in her voice was irrefutably adorable, he stroked her cheek and grasped the sight of her puppy dog eyes staring into his. He groaned, and shook his head, a grin tugging at his lips. "Fine" he mumbled. "I haven't written them yet, but I have an idea on what I might say."

A small smile began to play on her lips as she propped herself up to face him, anticipating his continuance. "So? What are you gonna say?"

"Aren't we supposed to wait? For the actual day to arrive?" he laughed, laughed even more as she frowned.

"Yes, but who cares about the rules. You _have _to tell me, or else I won't have sex with you tonight." She threatened him, which made him burst into laughter.

"Yeah right," he mumbled. Watching as she raised a brow in questioning, before beginning to shuffle off the bed, he pulled her back against him and chuckled. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you. But only a fraction of it."

"I can deal with a fraction."

"I was thinking about Georgetown, and the first time we met. In our first lecturer and you came in with all those pens, and when you lined them up and then accidently pushed them all off the table, it was too late to retrieve them when the professor walked in. And you suddenly looked like the world had stopped and the walls were caving in on you." He giggled,

She continued for him, "And you offered me your pen, and I asked you if you had another one for yourself and then you said that you'd rather just watch me instead. That was so cheesy." She laughed.

"And here I thought it was romantic."

"It was, but in defence, you really were not the romantic type Will."

"I was so!"

She tilted her head in that knowing smirk, "You brought your girlfriend a frog for her birthday present." She laughed out loud at the memory.

"She was not my girlfriend! And she liked frogs!"

"How did we go from talking about our wedding vows to talking about frogs in a matter of seconds?" She grinned.

"You're right. Let's have sex instead." He flipped her on her back, and smiled as she erupted into a strong heartfelt laugh, the one that always seems to be like music to his ears.

But when his lips pressed against hers once again, and his body heat compelled against hers, all thoughts about vows, or even frogs were long forgotten and were replaced with desire as their tongues entwined.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I can't wait to be yours." She whispered, half knowing that he had a soft spot for words being spoken in the dead of night, half knowing that these types of sentences that referred to her as fully belonging to him, made his heart glow.


End file.
